1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,714; 4,956,045; 5,447,379; 5,486,259; 5,570,121; 5,588,756; 5,806,993 and 5,833,377; and Axiohm Thermal Printer Mechanism, User's Manual THTP Series, Preliminary Issue, reference 3104660-FDE, October 1998.